


The First Time

by theladyunicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyunicorn/pseuds/theladyunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first train trip, the first sight of Hogwarts, the first meeting with James and Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outta_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=outta_my_head).



“Come on Sev,” Lily called out to her friend as she raced towards the barrier between platform nine and ten. It was hard to believe that only two years ago she hadn't met Severus and knew nothing about magic or the Magical World. Now it was much of her life as the Muggle one as Severus called it. She was still getting used to all of the terms that were used but she was getting more and more used to it as time passed. Of course her friendship with Severus did mean she had it easier than a lot of the other Muggleborn's and that was something she was grateful for. Plus reading 'Hogwarts a History' had certainly helped her in that area too. All in all, Lily just couldn't wait for them to arrive at Hogwarts and to start classes.

The classes in her opinion were going to be fantastic. She was looking forward to Potions the most and Transfiguration. Though all of them sounded brilliant and she was sure she would do fine at them. Also she was positive she would end up in the same house as Severus, there was just no way the two of them could be separated. To her, it was just impossible.

“I'm coming, Lily,” Severus said in his drawling voice as he caught up to her at the barrier. “There's no need for us to rush, the train doesn't go for another hour,” he told her. While he was excited he had to admit that Lily's excitement seemed a touch over the top to him but he wouldn't complain or say anything about it. It was Lily.

“But we need to get an empty carriage!” she exclaimed before turning to look at the barrier. “So we just walk through it?” she asked for the millionth time

“We do,” Severus replied for the millionth time, slightly amused that Lily just wouldn't accept it. Though in some ways he couldn't blame her for questioning it. It did look quite solid after all. “Want to go through together?” he asked.

“Please,” she said giving him a sheepish smile especially since she knew she was being ridiculous. If it was dangerous they wouldn't have to do this and from what she could tell it had been happening for decades.

“Then lets,” Severus said with far more maturity than most eleven year olds would possess. With that the two of them made their way through the barrier onto the other side. Once their Lily couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief that made Severus smirk. “We might as well find a carriage then,” he said glancing around at the people who were starting to congregate on the Platform.

“Suppose so,” Lily said looking around the Platform at all the families there. Severus and her stood out in that regard not having any parents with him. His hadn't come and Lily's had gone to work earlier in that day, their goodbyes said that morning with the promise to write once at week at least.

Lugging their trunks behind them the two of them ended up in a carriage towards the back. Once the two of them were settled they started to continue to discuss Hogwarts, what houses they expected to be in – Lily was sure she would be a Ravenclaw and that Severus would be too. He wasn't so sure but he didn't bother fighting with Lily on that topic, he wanted to enjoy the train trip to Hogwarts. Especially since it was the first time the two of them would have done it.

“I so can't wait,” she said grinning at him about an hour or so into the trip.

Severus was about to respond when the door opened. Instead he turned to the two boys standing there and said, “Don't you know that it is polite to knock?” in the most sarcastic tone he could muster causing Lily to roll her eyes.

“Oi! Don't talk to me like that,” the one with black hair and glasses snapped at Severus resulting in Lily raising in anger.

“Don't you dare talk to Severus like that for that matter either! Get out of our carriage! I don't want to see you or your friend again!” she shouted at them in anger.

“Hey no need to snap!” the boy said. “I'm sure Severus can speak for himself too for that matter.”

“I agree, do leave us alone. I was have such a pleasant day until you entered,” Severus drawled at them.

“We'll get you for this!” the boy's friend yelled at them before storming down the corridor after his friend.

“Well at least those idiots are gone,” Lily said sinking back down into her seat.

“Tell me about it,” Severus said shaking his head. “Imbeciles the both of them.”

Lily had to chuckle at that, Severus always used big words like that and she found it amusing. It made him seem much older than he actually was. She did have to agree with him in this case though.

For the rest of the train trip they were left alone for the most part apart from a visit from the trolley lady, both of them getting a couple of sweets. Severus more so he didn't feel like he was being left out. Finally the two of them arrived at the station and along with everyone else left the train. They and the other first years headed towards to boats – which made Severus roll his eyes again and murmur 'boats really' causing Lily to giggle. He could be so demur and sarcastic at times she found it far too amusing.

“Wow!” Lily couldn't help but exclaim as the groups of boats turned a corner and she got her first view of the school. She could see now why they travelled by boat their first time – and so could Severus too for that matter when she looked at him. Which surprised her truthfully, he wasn't one to show emotion and if she could read him that easily... well it said a lot.

Once docked the two of them stuck together despite some of the glances they were receiving from other students. Finally it was time to go in to be sorted. Squeezing Severus's hand she was positive the two of them would end up in Ravenclaw together, in her mind there was no question about it.

Finally Professor McGonagall called her name. Placing the hat on her head she had to gasp in surprise as she realised that it talked to them. When it called out Gryffindor though... she was in shock. She had been positive it would be Ravenclaw for her though the hat had considered it. Glancing at Severus she could tell he was in shock too.

Giving him a reassuring smile she was still sure he would end up in Ravenclaw and it wouldn't matter that they were in different houses. Finally 'Snape, Severus' was called. When the hat called out Slytherin though, she was surprised. She hadn't seen that in him and when Potter – now that she knew his name – leaned over and told her 'to stay away from him as he was obviously evil' she punched him in the nose and lost the first points for the year.

And so began their school years.


End file.
